Dansbanan
by Sweet Jelly Hearts
Summary: A quick waltz in the middle of the woods proves not only romantic, but absolutely magical to those involved. Fluffy drabble.


Alfred wasn't sure how he felt about the abandoned dance studio Arthur had led him to. Vines crawled up the crumbling brick walls with a determination to swallow the building whole and reclaim it in the name of Mother Nature. Weeds and grasses grew up to his waist and covered every inch of ground, save for the cracking sidewalk that led up to the place. The rest of the town was gone, lost in a fire, but this place stood, intent on going gracefully like the students who had once danced inside. And yes, it was beautiful in a sort of nostalgic, abandoned way, but was all of this really necessary?

Arthur slammed the car door and carried the battery-operated CD player to the building. Alfred dutifully followed. The front door was all rotting wood and peeling paint, and it stuck a little when Arthur tried to turn the old brass knob. He managed to pull it open eventually, though, and the pair stepped inside into what must have been a receiving room. Straight ahead was a large area with wooden floors and mirrored walls. One of the mirrors was broken, though, and the floor was covered in shattered glass. Arthur didn't go into that area, and instead turned right where a set of stairs were built into a small indent in the wall. They creaked and groaned beneath the weight of two fully grown men, but they held, opening up into a second room similar to the first, but the mirrored walls were intact.

Arthur put the CD player in the corner and took a moment to marvel at his surroundings. Alfred joined him, though he wasn't marveling so much as he was simply observing. He had a feeling that this place was special to Arthur in some way, but he'd never thought to ask.

Arthur took his shoes off and motioned for Alfred to do the same, and while Alfred was a little suspicious of what sharp things might be on the floor, he complied. To his surprise (though he probably should have figured as much from a dance studio as old as this one), the wooden floors were worn smooth and soft by countless ballets and waltzes.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked as he pressed the play button. Alfred grunted and nodded when the music started, kicking awkwardly at the floor with bare feet. The song sounded fast. He wasn't sure if he could go without stumbling over his two left feet and making a fool out of himself. Nonetheless, he tapped his foot along to the syncopated rhythm and stepped close to Arthur, and with that, the waltz began.

Step step step slide step step step step step slide step step jump step step stumble step step laugh step step kiss step step get just a little bit closer to him and then-

"You're getting the hang of it," Arthur commented, sliding his hand from the customary place on Alfred's back and down to rest on his hip. Alfred looked to his partner and flushed, turning his gaze down to their feet. Before he looked down, though, he thought he saw just the faintest blush on Arthur's face as well. He put a little more effort into the dance.

"You're really good at this," Alfred said, and it was true. Arthur hadn't stumbled once, turning and lifting and leading with the grace of one who had been practicing for many years.

"Lots of practice," Arthur admitted. Alfred smiled and switched their positions smoothly, taking a turn leading the dance. They flipped back and forth between leaders a few times before the song finally slowed down and faded into silence, the pair slowing down with it like toys who needed a key to wind up and start all over again.

The studio was quiet, but for a while during the dance, Alfred imagined himself in a grand ballroom. He wasn't in a ballroom, though-just a dilapidated dance studio in the middle of young woods. He looked up and saw himself and Arthur in the huge mirrors, so close and still swaying a little to the leftover beat that rang in the silence. Pulling Arthur closer, Alfred decided that this might as well be the most grand ballroom in the whole world, with nobody but the mirrors and walls to bear witness.

* * *

_A/N: Uh... Hi? /bricked_

_So, so sorry for the long absence. There isn't really an excuse except for the fact that I've been going through a vicious circle of procrastination and writer's block. A lovely friend of mine introduced me to a band called Detektivbyrån yesterday and also wrote lovely poetry for some of their songs. Needless to say, I couldn't help but write something for her and also all of you! I hope I can get out of this stupid slump and start uploading regularly this summer._

_Wish me luck!_

_~Jel_


End file.
